The Marauders Make A Mess
by George Lucas Official
Summary: Join the Marauders as they celebrate their graduation of Hogwarts!


The Marauders Make a Mess

It was a sunny day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The birds were singing, the frogs were ribbiting, and Sirius Black had just finished his final OWL. Being in seventh year at Hogwarts, this meant that he was ready to start looking for full time wizarding employment outside of school.

Sirius sighed as he stepped into the warm summer air, victoriously throwing all of his dreaded parchment notes from History of Magic into the sky. He was done, finally free, and now he was ready to take on the world.

 _The air really is warm outside_ , thought Sirius carelessly. He decided it would be an excellent time to head down to the cool edge of the lake, where he could perhaps dip his feet in the water as a celebration. This very thought lit a bright smile on his dashingly handsome face as he quickly trotted down the grassy slopes.

As he ran he passed the local nerd, Severus Snape, or as Sirius and his friends liked to call him, Snivellus. He scoffed as he gave a quick kick at Snape who was sitting in the shadow of a weeping willow, deeply immersed in a book. Sirius laughed a witch cackle as he ran even more quickly down the hill, his cloak flying behind him in his wake.

At long last Sirius arrived at the lake. Out of breath and panting furiously, he was delighted, but not altogether unsurprised, to see his three greatest friends there. Moony, AKA Remus Lupin, Wormtail AKA Peter Pettigrew, and Prongs AKA James Potter. At the sight of each other the four marauders gave great whooping cries of joy and hurried over, hugging and clambering all the way.

"Oi, boys...we're DONE!" proclaimed Prongs, punching a fist in the air of triumph.

"Haha, I suppose so…" replied a reserved Moony, giving a begrudging smile.

"I can't wait for summa!" enthused Peter, pulling out a snorkel and

swimming trunks and hopping into the lake. James, Remus and Sirius laughed stoically as they watched their friend play innocently with the giant squid.

As the laughs subsided, a look of growing mischief grew on the thin face of James. The three others smiled as well; they all knew what that face meant: a whole whack of trouble.

"Say," started James with a sinister grin, "what say we play one last trick on old Snivellus before we all leave for good?"

Silence endured before the smiles on all four boys grey wider and wider.

"What exactly did you have in mind, dear Prongs?" asked Sirius.

"Well, it goes a little something like this…" began James.

When night fell, the boys were ready. It was time.

The shadow of twilight covered the crew's footsteps as they moved more silent than ghosts throughout the Hogwarts castle. Without making a peep, the four boys, all under James' invisibility cloak, quickly stole away down into the grounds where they could see the faint light of Hagrid's hut in the distance.

Silently James smiled to himself as he sensed the excitement of the other Marauders mount expodentially. They picked up the pace, moving quicker across the freshly mowed grass before finally arrived at the windowsill of the Hogwarts gamekeeper.

Peter got onto his hands and knees to James could have a peek inside. The crazy haired youth stood up in a single leap and had a peered through the musty glass. Just as he suspected. Hagrid was gone.

But someone was inside the house. Someone they knew all too well.

James turned to the group with a ravid expression on his youthful face. His eyes bulged as his mouth worked into a horrible smile. Then, he leapt.

James landed headfirst inside through the window and to this day will never forget what he saw. Snivellus Snape himself, hunched over like an animal, was taking big cock from Hagrid's dog, Fang. Snape heard the crash and turned quickly to see James staggering to stand up, a look of incredulous surprise on his young face. It took a split second for the clever James to transform into his majestic stag form and join the fray. His stag penis slowly extended from the depths of his furry crotch and he placed it not so gently inside Fang. Snape, though at first apprehensive, was now beginning to enjoy the experience. James let out a STAGgering neigh and plunged deeper, controlling the movements of their little sexual centipede.

Just then, Sirius and Peter barged in the door, a look of panic on their faces.

"JAMES! IT'S LUPIN! THE FULL MOON IS TONIGHT AND-" Sirius stopped when he saw the little entourage of fun happening within the hut. As with James, Sirius only needed a second's hesitation before scrunching his face to transform into his bear-like dog from, hopping in front of Snape to take the future potion master's baguette. Peter did so likewise, but being the small rat form that he was, he not-so reluctantly climbed up the hooven leg of James and fitted himself inside the Stag's furry asshole, working his magic on the well known buck's G-spot.

As the group was working furiously to ensure a good time, they heard a high pitched howl from outside and smiled their clever animal faces. He was coming.

Just as they were getting into it, the wall of Hagrid's hut came crashing down with an almighty force, and Lupin in his burry werewolf form stood silhouetted against the moonlight.

"NEEiiigHHH!" let out James, inviting the wereworld in for some fun. The werewolf, being a savage, closed his eyes and expanded his asshole fifty times as wide as it usually was. He moved backwards, easily fitting all of the crew comfortably inside him. The werewolf let out a bellowing howl and sprinted into the night towards Hogwarts castle, dragging the still fucking animals like a reverse kangaroo pouch inside of him. They finally reached the Hogwarts castle when James thought how funny it would be if he transformed back into a human. He did so with a pop and found that he enjoyed the experience even more in this form. The rest of the boys followed suit, each transforming back with a large pop. They laughed wholesomely while James poured them all a large coke and rum.

"Hang on," said Sirius shaking his head, "where's Fang?"

The boys turned as one to a growl which was coming from behind them. A great big burly Rubeus Hagrid was in the exact spot where Fang had just been sitting.

"Yeh didn't think you were the only animagus at Hogwarts, did yeh?" asked a sweaty faced Hagrid, a horrible smile working its way onto his bearded face.

The boys screamed terrible cries for help as Hagrid began to chuckle, ripping out several of his overall buttons and letting loose an awful three metre long schlong. Their screams were in vain, however. No one could hear them out of the werewolf's asshole.

To this day, rumour has it if you stand by Hagrid's hut at the full moon, you can still hear him pillaging those poor Hogwarts boys.

The End.


End file.
